Half Life
by SamNny
Summary: "That was my way of telling you how I feel. I didn't think words would do it justice, so I settled for actions." DaiRiku


He's clumsy, but he's careful. He's quiet, but he's sweet. He's smart, but he won't admit it. He's talented, but he won't show it. He's everything that's wonderful about life, everything that makes it worthwhile, yet he's the most mysterious person I've ever met. He's the one thing in life that I can't figure out, but I've had so much fun trying. However, lately I've been worried.

You see, he's been acting strange lately. He's been quieter than usual, but rambles on and on when you do get him to speak. He never looks anyone in the eye anymore, and when he does he looks more than nervous. He just seems to be avoiding everyone and that's so unlike him. It makes me worry.

I've tried asking him about it, but every time I do he keeps telling me that everything's O.K. and that I have nothing to worry about. But something in his voice always tells me that he's lying. He never lies to me though. Well, he never used to. Something's going on with him, but I just can't figure it out.

_I'm awake in the afternoon_

_I feel asleep in the living room_

_It's one of those moments when everything is so clear_

I was fortunate enough to talk him into letting me walk home with him. His house was along the way to mine, and I didn't have practice today, so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to try and talk to him again. After all, he is my best friend.

We never used to be close, we were always just classmates. We'd make small talk every now and again, but it was never anything important. Until that night when he saved me. I'll never forget it. It didn't happen too long ago either.

We were on a class field trip to the Earth and Space Museum. We were partnered up and while everyone was off looking at all the different displays, I went off on my own. Nothing in that room caught my eye and I wanted to go exploring.

I wandered down a few hallways, looking for something cool and interesting, when I ended up lost. I tried to get back to the group, but I couldn't find them. I stumbled into one of the exhibit rooms and ended up getting locked in. When I noticed, it was already too late. No one could hear me crying out for help.

I was locked in for about twenty minutes until I heard someone calling my name. As they got closer I figured out it was Daisuke who was calling me. I yelled out for him and he found me. He got me out and we started to head back for the group. That wasn't how he saved me though.

On our way back we found a staircase that led down. We saw a doorway wide open and some broken glass in the doorframe. Daisuke wanted to continue back, but I wanted to go check things out. My sense of adventure got the better of me and I went down the stairs. Daisuke didn't want to leave me alone, so he followed after me.

When we got down I reached out for the light switch. When I found it, I tried to turn it on, but nothing happened. Then I looked up and found that the broken glass was from the light bulb. So there was no light. Well, until someone flashed their flashlight in our eyes. He didn't look too happy.

He came running at me with a broom in his other hand and tried to swing it at me. I dodged him, but he kept coming back. Finally, just as he was about to hit me, Daisuke blocked him. He had an iron rod in his hands and used it to block the man's attack. Daisuke swung the rod a few times and ended up breaking the broom in half.

The guy ran off and then came back and grabbed me from behind. He picked me up and threw me against a wall and I landed in a pile of broken glass. I don't really remember what happened next, because I hit my head really hard and was too busy rubbing it to pay attention, but the next thing I knew was that the man was gone and Daisuke was kneeling in front of me. He made sure I was alright and then helped me up. He got us back up with our group and then we went back to school.

_Before the truth goes back into hiding_

_I wanna decide, 'cause it's worth deciding_

_To work on finding something more than this fear_

Ever since then we've become really good friends. Now we consider each other to be best friends. Kind of like he is with Hiwatari. Of course, I'm sure he doesn't tell me half of the things he tells Hiwatari. They've some kind of male-bond thing going. Or something like that. But I'm sure he tells me things that he never talks about with Hiwatari.

Anyway, we were almost to his house, so I needed to start talking.

"So, what's been going on, Daisuke?"

"Oh, the usual kind of stuff."

"Really? Nothing specific or interesting?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Does this have anything to do with all of those other questions you've been asking lately?"

"Maybe. If you'd answer my other questions truthfully, I wouldn't have to ask you so many."

"Answer them truthfully? I thought I was, Miss Riku."

"I know you're not."

"What do you mean?"

"You keep telling me that everything's O.K. and that I shouldn't worry, but I know different. You've been acting strange lately and it worries me."

"How have I been acting strange?"

"You hardly talk at all anymore, and when you do you ramble on and on really fast. You won't look anyone in the eye, especially me, and you seem like you're avoiding everyone."

"I'm sorry, Miss Riku, I hadn't noticed. I'm not trying to worry you."

"Well you are. Why are you acting this way?"

He still wasn't looking at me and he diverted his attention to the ground. He had a sad look in his eyes and he let out a deep sigh. Now not only was I worried, but I'm kind of sad now too. I don't want to make him feel bad, but I want to know what's going on with him.

_It takes too much out of me to pretend_

_Tell me now; tell me how to make amends_

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then don't. It's obvious that you don't trust me enough to tell me. If it's alright with you, I'll be walking ahead now."

I heard him let out a small gasp and look up from the ground. I started to walk ahead of him. I let my bangs fall and hide my eyes. I could feel them tear up and I didn't want him to see me cry. I just wanted to help him, but if he doesn't trust me enough to know, then I can't.

All of a sudden, I felt something grip tightly around my wrist. I looked through the strands of my hair to see his hand. I looked up, my eyes still hidden, and stared him straight in the face. If it wasn't for the fact that my bangs were in the way, we'd be locked eye to eye. And it was if he was reading my mind because his other hand came up and pushed my bangs aside.

"I'm sorry, Miss Riku. It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't know how. I'm not trying to make you upset, or worry you, but I don't want you to get angry with me either. Trust has nothing to do with this."

"Why would I be angry with you?"

_Maybe I need to see the daylight_

_Leave behind the half life_

_Don't you see I'm breaking down?_

"Because… because you hate Dark."

What? What did Dark have to do with this?

"I wouldn't say that I hate him, but I certainly don't like him. What does he have to do with this?"

He looked down at the ground again, and got a far off look in his eyes. He let go of my wrist and took my hand instead. He inhaled sharply and then let out one deep breath. He continued to look down, and as he did, he shifted his weight in obvious discomfort.

"Well, the truth of it all is that I… is that I'm… Dark and I are… um…"

His voice trailed off and a look of defeat and misery washed over him. It hurt me to see him like this, but I couldn't stop now. I had to know.

"Dark and you are…?"

_Oh lately, something here don't feel right_

_This is just a half life_

_Is there really no escape, no escape from time?_

_Of any kind_

"One."

What? One? What's that supposed to mean?

"I'm confused, Daisuke. What do you mean you guys are one?"

"Well…"

_I keep trying to understand_

_This thing and that thing, my fellow man_

_I guess I'll let you know when I figure it out_

"Well, what? Please, Daisuke, just tell me."

"I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"You might change your mind after I tell you."

"Try me."

_I don't mind a few mysteries_

_They can stay that way, its fine by me_

_But you are another mystery I am missing_

"Dark is a part of me. He's part of the Niwa blood-line, just as Krad is part of the Hikari blood-line. Meaning that Dark lives in me, just like Krad lives in Hiwatari. They were created by our ancestors and are passed down to the males in our family."

I was in shock. That no good, rotten, self absorbed, cocky, arrogant pervert lives in Daisuke? And that evil, vicious, deceiving, low-down, rude, devil lives in Hiwatari? This is unbelievable. How could those 'angels' reside in people that were so completely the opposite of them?

Daisuke was sweet, kind, polite, generous, compassionate, and honest. And Hiwatari was cool, calm, collective, charming, rational, and selfless. Both of them have such amazing qualities and yet creatures like _that_ inhabit them. It was bizarre.

"How is that even possible? You and Hiwatari are nothing like Dark and Krad."

"It doesn't matter if we're similar or not, as long we belong to our blood-line, they can be a part of us."

_It takes too much out of me to pretend_

_Maybe I need to see the daylight_

_Leave behind the half life_

_Don't you see I'm breaking down?_

I felt dizzy. I wasn't going to pass out or anything like that, but my head was spinning. I just couldn't seem to fathom that they were a part of each other.

"Please, Miss Riku, you have to understand. Dark and I are nothing alike. We're two completely different people."

"I… I know. It's just… this is a little too much for me to take in."

That sad look he had in his eye faded to one of hurt. I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings, but it was a lot to absorb. How am I supposed to react when the one boy that has my heart says he's connected with the one person I can't stand?

"I see… I understand. If you never want to see me again, I'll understand that too. Just know that I didn't choose this. If it were up to me, Dark and I would never have become one."

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

_Lately something here don't feel right_

_This is just a half life_

_Is there really no escape, no escape from time?_

_Of any kind_

"I don't hate you. I told you I could never. And I don't not want to see you again. I just… need to wrap the idea of you two being connected around my head. That's all."

What am I thinking? I can't stand Dark. I don't hate him, but he is my least favorite person. He toys with women's emotions and then breaks their hearts. And he's always cocky about everything. He thinks he's so smooth and such a ladies' man that every women should be at his side with the snap of his fingers. Then when that didn't happen with me he became even more arrogant and egotistical than before. I can't stand it!

But Daisuke…. he's so sweet and caring. Always worried about other people and he's so compassionate. He always thinks things through carefully and takes everything into consideration. He's clumsy, but he's selfless, and always forgiving. Nothing like Dark at all.

I suppose that Daisuke's good qualities outweigh Dark's bad ones. I can't help but smile every time I think about him and since he's nothing like Dark, there's no way he could ever remind me of him. I think I can live with this.

_Well, come on let's fall in love_

_Well, come on let's fall in love_

_Come on let's fall in love again_

"Miss Riku…"

I looked up and saw him staring at me, right in the eye. He had this look of wonder and happiness in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. I was happy to know that I could wash away that look of hurt from before.

"Daisuke, it's alright. You don't have to worry about losing our friendship over this. I'll always be here."

That's right. I'll always be here. I'll always be the best friend. I know that he likes Risa. If he tells her that he and Dark are one she'll probably explode. She'd date him in a heartbeat. I'm not sure my heart could take that. But if it makes him happy to be with her and keep my friendship then what choice do I have?

'_Cause lately something here don't feel right_

_This is just a half life_

_Without you I am breaking down_

"I'm glad. I'm really glad that you'll accept me this way. You have no idea, Miss Riku."

"I'm glad too, Daisuke. Does this mean that you're O.K. now?"

"I'm more than O.K. Now I just have one more thing to take care of."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"This."

_Wake me, I wanna see the daylight_

_Save me from this half life_

_Let's you and I escape, escape from time_

Daisuke moved closer to me and closed his eyes. He was so close that I could smell him. He smelled wonderful. Out of instinct I closed my eyes too. It was only a moment before his lips connected with mine. It sent fire and electricity through my nerves and up my spine. My head was really spinning now.

He pulled back after a few seconds and stared at me, his eyes half opened, and his face bright red.

"W-wh-what was that for, D-Daisuke?"

"That was my way of telling you how I feel. I didn't think words would do it justice, so I settled for actions."

"I thought you liked Risa though?"

"I used too, but I knew she would never return my feelings. I also figured out that, even if she did, we wouldn't last. We aren't compatible enough. Because of that, I got the wonderful opportunity to get to know you. I'm glad I did. We're so alike and I love spending time with you. You're so easy to talk to and I feel like I can be myself around you. I never felt any of that when I was with Miss Harada."

This was too good to be true. The one boy I never thought I'd be able to have just confessed his feelings to me. I always thought I'd lose every guy I ever liked to Risa. Not that she's a man stealer and out to get them, but she's always been the "prettier and more girly" twin and guys seem to like that better than my "tomboy and sporty" attitude.

But it didn't matter now because he was mine. I wasn't going to let him slip away from me, so in an act of confusion and assurance I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and held onto him. It was the only thing I could think to do.

_Come on let's fall in love_

_Come on let's fall in love_

_Well, come on let's fall in love again_

It didn't take long for Daisuke to snake his arms around my waist. I felt him rest his head upon mine and he let out a sigh of relief. I could feel it in him that he was letting go of his nervousness and finally feeling more than content. I was too.

"I love you, Miss Riku. Dark won't be bothering you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone now."

"Huh?"

I pulled away from him slightly and looked at him in confusion. He had one of his goofy, crooked smiles on his face and he laughed a bit at my reaction.

"He's gone. You see both Dark and Krad disappear when their host finds their Sacred Maiden. Now that I've found you and kissed you, he has no more purpose with me. He'll be gone until another Niwa boy is born. The same goes for Hiwatari with Krad."

"So he's gone just like that, huh?"

"Yep."

I smiled up at him and hugged him again. I let out a small laugh and he did the same.

* * *

"A/N: M'kay, so I'm not sure how this really turned out. The ending seems a bit rushed to me. But I really wanted to write a DaisukeXRiku fic. It's my first one for the two of them, so please don't murder me. I do SatoRisa not DaiRiku. But the words in italics are the lyrics to Duncan Sheik's song Half Life. Anyway, please let me know what you think."


End file.
